


Quite Through the Deeds of Men

by Verecunda



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: M/M, Messed-Up Roman Families, Observing Character, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one who knows the truth is the woman who knows them both the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Through the Deeds of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like mucking around with Shakespeare plays and Roman history for my own amusement.
> 
> A/N: Written for [slashthedrabble](slashthedrabble.livejournal.com)'s prompt #303: Past Challenges Revisited, using prompt #024: Outside In - Your pairing, from the POV of other characters.

As long as Tertia has lived, everyone has assumed that because she is the youngest, she knows nothing, unaware of the gossip that has followed her all her life. But not only does she know every rumour that has ever been whispered about her, she sees more than any of the prying eyes in Rome.

She tucks her feet up on the dining couch, and looks over the rim of her cup to where her husband and her brother are discussing some absorbing detail of Plato. At least, that is what it seems to be on the surface. But Cassius has that look in his eyes again: an intent, doting expression that he has never once directed at her, but which he constantly seems to wear when he looks at Brutus. It is amusing, really, to see Cassius, always so vocal in his condemnation of womanish weakness, making cow eyes at Brutus in such a fashion.

Brutus, however, seems entirely ignorant of the looks that Cassius sends him, though whether this is wilful ignorance on his part is hard to tell. Certainly, for a clever man, her brother can be bewilderingly dull in some matters. Not so much as Secunda’s Lepidus, but he has his moments.

Vaguely, she thinks that she should be more shocked. After all, this is her husband and her brother. Though she has never had cause to complain about her lot, her marriage to Cassius was ever one of politics, not of love. Though they have forged a satisfactory alliance, they have never been as Brutus and Portia. And for as long as she can remember, her brother and Cassius have been close. So she feels no bitterness as she regards them.

It has been too long. Brutus should have looked by now. It must be deliberate.

His reticence certainly seems to be vexing Cassius now, as he is doing all he can to get Brutus to look at him: voice raised in a passion ostensibly raised by philosophical discourse, and gesticulating more emphatically. Poor Cassius! She feels almost embarrassed for him. But perhaps it better suits his taste for melodrama this way.

Then, at long last, Brutus turns. His gaze meets Cassius’, and the look that passes between them is like lightning. By Juno, they may as well shout it from the Capitol! Tertia wonders that none of the gossips in Rome have seen this.

Then the look is broken, almost as swiftly as it happened. Brutus’ face is deliberately blank, whilst Cassius looks almost bereft. Tertia wishes she could go over and knock their heads together. She settles instead for sipping at her wine, regarding them both.

She well knows what it is like to be the centre of unwanted talk. So she decides then and there that, unlike most in Rome, she will not breathe a word of what she knows to any other soul. She is a loving sister and a dutiful wife. If they have a secret, it is also hers.


End file.
